I remember you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Mattie was often overshadowed by his older brother, something he had dealt with his whole life. Often being forgotten that he even existed at all. But Romano knew how that felt and supported him. Unknowingly making him feel better. RomaCan, CanaMano, Yaoi, CanadaxSouth Italy, Fluff, feels, Slight angst, *Oneshot*, Minor Platonic USCan, Minor France/Canada, Minor Mapletea


**My first RomaCan/CanaMano fanfic, please be kind with opinions**

 **I have many ships involving Romano in the series, England, Spain and Canada**

 **sadly the other two are rather overlooked so I thought I'd make one so there are more for you fangirls to read**

 **Lots of fluff**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Matthew sat quietly in the meeting room, his head bowed as he ate his lunch in silence. Having been forgotten about again by the other nations while they had all paraded off together. Somehow he had come to understand that food never really tasted as good when you ate by yourself, time passing more slowly and everything seeming to be boring.

He had always been taught that good food should be shared with good people, but sadly he never had that opportunity. He never had the chance to do so with other people as he never seemed to find anyone who remembered him or wanted to spend time with him. Which was something he had suffered ever since he was a small nation and had sadly been forced to get used to.

He was more than used to being invisible to anyone else, his brother having always out shined him. Everything he did had to be better and bigger than everyone else just to prove how awesome he was despite how much of an ass it made him look. Meaning he never had anyone to eat with, for company or even to have a conversation with.

The moments he did have a conversation with someone were far and few between. Usually over some form of business between allied nations, or mistaking him for his brother. Actually approaching him to ask him something as himself casually was nearly none existent, even when he was standing in the room waiting to speak or be noticed.

Nobody ever remembered that he existed, aside from the rare few like France. He had raised him by himself and had watched him grew up, so he at least could tell him apart from his brother. However, over the years France had distanced himself from Francis after he became independent but made sure to check up on him every now and again. His allied relationships and squabbles with England keeping him busy.

England often apologized for his mistaking him with his brother but did genuinely care about Canada, knowing he was far more capable than his brother. Though it was never said out loud, many people could tell America had been the favourite growing up. But now that they were adults, Canada was the favourite child to England. Far prouder of how he turned out.

However, the lack of company or acknowledgement caused him to become lonely, craving the attention of other people. But even if he did speak up nobody would ever notice him or hear his voice. His lack of confidence and social awkwardness often tended to act as his Achilles heel so when he finally did speak up he was never heard or couldn't speak his mind fully.

His brother had out shined him since they were small kids, stealing attention from the others with his big blue eyes and cry-baby personality. Constantly having to boast or brag about his newest plan and how he was the hero. Leaving his brother in the shadows with his loudmouth personality and poor Mattie with little to no friends.

Though he had to admit peace and quiet was peaceful, he also enjoyed the company of close friends. But because of his invisibility and similar appearance to America, nobody remembered him. Most of the time he felt like a space occupier that was there to simply observe the mishaps of the other countries instead of being able to speak his mind.

"Why are you so sad?" Kumajiro asked curiously tilting his head. Though he wore a smile on his face, he had been able to tell that his master tended to fake it. But why would he be sad when he had him? He knew that the other countries didn't pay him as much attention, but that didn't mean he was lacking in any skills or qualities because of it.

Canada blinked, surprised that his fluffy companion had remembered him for once. He then turned to Kuma with a sad smile "I… I guess I just wish that I wasn't always by myself, that another nation would be my friend" he admitted. They didn't have to be around him all the time, but a brief conversation would be nice. They didn't have to talk about anything in particular, just as long as they could enjoy one another's company.

He just wanted one person to remember him and spend time with him. No matter for how long as long as they kept him company, anything to give him a break from the endless solitude. he got so bored sometime that he used skating and hockey as a way to appease boredom as well as being one of his greatest hobbies. As it helped cheer him up.

The meeting door suddenly opened, his silence being broken surprising him. The world meeting still on break while everyone went for lunch and relaxed after their long discussions. Unless they had forgotten paperwork or sneaking in to take a nap, he had no idea whom could be coming to the meeting room at such an early hour.

Lovino then entered the room, a semi annoyed look on his face. Meaning he had been in another confrontation with someone. Mattie couldn't help but wonder if he got into a fight with his brother or Spain again. From overhearing arguments and witnessing them without people knowing, he knew the three men could often clash with one another or be very overbearing towards Lovino.

Now Lovi did love his brother and Spain in his own way, but he tended to avoid them to have some time alone. Hating how much a child the two nations could act like when they were around him.

A warm smile came across the Canadians face "Bonjour Lovi" he replied kindly. It just so happened that the hot-blooded Italian male was one of the people in his small group of friends. Though he often appeared moody and anti-social, Lovino had a sweet nature deep down under his grumpy persona. However, due to being preferred over his brother (Something he could relate to) Lovi was reserved about whom he got close to.

But Canada was one of the lucky people able to crack his hard outer shell and meet the softer side that was hidden inside. But he was grateful he had never faced the wrath of Lovi when angry, as he knew how hot blooded he could be. But for some reason, whenever he was mad. When he was around Mattie, he seemed to instantly calm down.

Lovino looked up to face the person who spoke to him, then softened upon seeing who it was. But he was surprised to see Mattie all by himself and not with his brother or England. He knew that France doted on Canada much like Spain did him, so it was rare to not see him around. But he had to admit he was a little jealous of the peace and quiet Canada got compared to himself.

He then nodded at him in response without speaking a word, he then closed the meeting room door behind him and approached the Canadian. Though he tended to find most nations annoying, Canada was one of the few he could tolerate. "Ciao Mattie, why are you here alone?" he asked in a worried tone. He wondered if he was bullied by America or Cuba again, or if everyone was just ignoring him. He hated how much shit Canada had to deal with.

He was one of the biggest nations and had a lot of great culture and history, but he never got the respect he deserved. He was always paying for his brothers dumb antics when he butted heads with another nation, or he was being mistaken for the idiot. He hated how Mattie was paying for his brothers setbacks because nobody could tell the damn difference.

Mattie blinked, having not expected the question. He then felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment and smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "I… uh, I guess nobody wanted to eat lunch with me" he replied in a despondent tone. That was one of the biggest lies he had told yet, in truth before he could have asked them to hang out. They all packed off with America and as per usual, his brother had stolen everyone away from him.

He had left followed by a large group of nations who would undoubtedly be crowded around a table eating lunch with him while he goofed off. Causing a scene and annoying others while getting scolded for his antics. Then again, his brother had always been an attention whore ever since they were kids. He couldn't go five minutes without something paying attention to him or hanging out.

Lovino blinked then frowned in annoyance, he had never been able to stand America. He was way too loud mouthed and obnoxious for his liking. There was such a thing as being modest. At least Canada never bragged about his achievements, but he always thought he should. There were talents he had that seemed far more interesting than America's..

He then approached the table at sat beside Mattie without speaking a word. He then took out his lunch, giving his opinion and getting frustrated at a meeting always made him hungry. Instead of pizza like his brother or America, he had gone with Turkey to get lunch. Having got a falafel wrap in a fresh pitta with humus and Tzatziki. Having asked for it to be wrapped so he could eat it back at the meeting room in peace.

Despite being an Italian and the stereotype that he only enjoyed Italian food, he in fact enjoyed food from other nations. However, his national food would always be familiar to him as it was what he was raised on. But he did eating lunch with other nations and trying their cuisine, and though he didn't enjoy them all he had his personal favourites.

Mattie then looked at him, unable to believe that for once he wouldn't be eating alone. The room seemed so much smaller and less empty than before, instead of just a big square cell. He smiled at the Italian gratefully "Thank you" he replied. In all honesty, he appreciated the company. Hell, the fact that he remembered him was surprising enough.

Lovino blushed profusely upon seeing the Canadian smile. In truth, he had been harbouring a secret crush on Mattie for some time, he had a kind of charm that made his heart melt like warm chocolate. He guessed it got it from England. "No problema" he replied bashfully trying not to become a babbling mess. He had always found Canada better company than his brother. He was just so much more approachable and polite.

As they sat in silence and ate one another, the two of them felt a sense of comfort and peace they hadn't felt in a long time. Not having to be on guard or worry about being teased or someone saying the wrong thing. Just being casual and comfortable with one another. Slowly finding themselves subtly stealing gazes at one another.

Mattie gazed at Lovi, in awe of how handsome he was. He was the most stunning male he had ever looked upon. His lightly tanned olive skin, his stunning green eyes that shone in the light, his perfect face and perfectly chiselled body. Though Lovino failed to accept or notice it, many nations admitted he looked more like his grandpa than Feliciano. He may have lacked his artistic skills, but he was just as amazing at cooking and was a striking resemblance for his late grandpa.

He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, what was it about Italians carrying this natural charm and charisma. He had a million thoughts running through his mind but couldn't seem to process words. How one person could be so handsome he had no idea, like the saying went. If being attractive was a crime, you'd be a dirty sinner.

Lovi caught the wavy haired male staring at him and blushed profusely. He had never been good at gestures of affection due to the lack of it growing up aside from Spain. He always got awkward when people stared at him. Given his brother was spoiled more than him as a child, stealing their grandpa's attention the most. He had never been able to handle a lot of attention, finding the whole thing to be awkward.

Mattie blushed, realizing he had been caught. He felt like a pervert, ashamed of his French side that was coming to light. He had been raised better than that and taught to act like a gentleman. "Pardon Lovi, its just your really handsome" he replied bashfully. He had always noticed the significant difference between the two Italy brothers. While Feliciano was more childlike and adorable, Lovino was manlier and more charming. At least in his opinion anyway.

Lovino went into shock upon hearing these words, his face turning as red as a tomato. This was the happiest moment of his life to date; his crush had just called him handsome. He tried to remain calm while internally crying with joy. This was a moment he had been waiting for what must have been centuries, just waiting to be noticed. No matter what it was just some form of recognition.

He quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to be rude to Mattie. He had never been good at handling compliments of other people as his emotions got the better of him. He then shifted in his seat hoping to muster what little courage he could. He couldn't fuck this up, he couldn't fuck this up. There was no heading back now and he needed to make the best of this situation.

He then took a deep breath, preparing himself "You are sweeter than your idiota brother America. Your eyes are bello too" he replied awkwardly. Though he was often in the shadows of his brother, his achievements were just as great. Those waves of his were adorable and those violet eyes shone bright like the sun and reminded him of the grapes used to make the wine he loved so much.

Canada blinked, his face now matching Lovino's at this point. Feeling his own cheeks flush with heat as the blood rushed to his face. He had never been complimented by anyone before. He then smiled warmly, still blushing but a small smile on his face. "Merci Lovi" he replied gratefully. He was glad that somebody finally noticed him, but more than that he said he liked his eyes.

Though to someone else that wouldn't really mean much and would leave them confused, it meant a lot to him. No matter how small the compliment, he would take it. It was also the first time someone had said he was better than his brother at something, so how could he not be happy to hear such a thing from someone?

The two then continued eating their respected lunches in content, but the previous tension in the air was now gone. A pleasant sense of air was filling the room, like static or lightning. They were enjoying one another's company, able to feel comfortable around one another without having to impress them or feel worried about what to say. They could just be themselves. And the best part, nobody was around to interrupt them.

 **Translations**

 **Bonjour-Hello**

 **Ciao-Hi**

 **Pardon-sorry**

 **Bello-Lovely**

 **Merci-Thank you**


End file.
